oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobby Monaghan
Bobby Monaghan is an American politician currently serving as the Governor of Minnesota. Previously among the longest tenured members of the US Congress, Monaghan has served as Congressional Minority Leader, Congressional Minority Whip, and President Pro Tempore of the US Senate. Within the ranks of Democratic Party leadership, he has served as the Chair of the Democratic Outreach Committee, the Chair of Bipartisan Relations, and as a member of the DNC Strategy Department. POWER III Monaghan joined POWER III as an independent politician in Louisiana. A progressive isolated in the south and disturbed by the enormous political power of President John Heydrich and the fascist Republican Party of the time, Monaghan enthusiastically joined the Democratic Party and was soon elected to the US Senate in a nationally watched race with only 38.48% of the vote (38.46% went to Republican candidate Pat McCaroll and 23.06% to Libertarian candidate Blanche Lincoln). This election was among the first southern victories for the Democratic Party and played a pivotal role in building momentum for the Blue Dog Revolution. Senator Monaghan served for two terms before losing his second re-election campaign. The seat was gained by the Republican Party due to the significant presence of a third party challenger from the Democratic People's Union. Monaghan soon returned to the US Senate where, despite his reputation as an advocate for bipartisanship, he and his Democratic colleagues struggled to pass progressive legislation due to overwhelming GOP majorities, which could not be overcome easily because of the Republican Party's voter suppression tactics. After serving three more terms in the Senate, Monaghan left Congress to run for Governor of Louisiana, a position in which he and the national Democratic Party felt he could more effectively encourage change at the grassroots level. He ultimately served four terms; all four elections were contentious, however, as he never garnered more than 53% of the vote and never less than 51%. Despite fierce opposition, Governor Monaghan was known for improving the state's crumbling infrastructure. Instead of running for re-election to a fifth term as governor, Monaghan chose to return to the US Senate, feeling he would be in a better position to enact change at the federal level than he had previously been. In total, Monaghan served an additional seventeen terms as a US Senator representing Louisiana, often facing re-election challenges from political rivals John Johnson (R-LA) and John Stossel (R-LA). Thanks to the changing political climate throughout the country, Senator Monaghan's Secure the Homeland Act, a bill that reduced gun violence across the nation by banning automatic weapons, was soon passed. Additional legislative victories for Senator Monaghan in POWER III included the Leaders in Peace Act, which banned capital punishment, and the Economic Revitalization Act, which moderately increased the estate tax. However, his signature accomplishment was the Civil Rights Act of 2017, which declared Election Day to be a federal holiday and thus massively increased voter turnout nationwide. The bill overcame a relentless filibuster effort by the Republican Party and passed thanks to the efforts of the Democratic Congressional Leadership team of the time. This was considered a great accomplishment for American democracy as it, along with the election of President Franklin Delano Roosevelt, signaled the end of fascist corruption in the United States. POWER IV Upon returning to Louisiana after the reset, Monaghan initially faced some opposition from the Republican Party but soon re-established himself as a central figure in Pelican State politics and helped transform Louisiana into a fairly moderate state. By the end of POWER IV, the Democratic Party held a strong majority and Senator Monaghan had become the most senior senator in the chamber, thus earning the rank of President Pro Tempore of the US Senate. Senator Monaghan, known for his willingness to work across the aisle, developed a good friendship with Colin Bonini, the Republican Governor of Delaware. As the nationwide electorate began to shift to the left, Monaghan encouraged Governor Bonini to defect from the GOP, which he ultimately did. Thus, Bobby Monaghan is partially to blame for enabling Bonini to become the maverick we all know and love/hate today. POWER V Following the second reset of his career, Monaghan picked up right where he left off as a US Senator and leader of the #Blueisiana movement. Alongside Jeff Hudley, Milos Ruzicka, Cooper Humphrey, Sam Bakshi, and other political allies, Monaghan helped shape Louisiana as an unlikely bastion of American progressivism. Senator Monaghan once again rose to the rank of President Pro Tempore of the US Senate and also began to establish himself as a prominent figure within the Democratic Party. He teamed with Celia Telford in an unofficial Cartography Committee; joined the Democratic Outreach Committee, then chaired by Patrick Higgins; briefly earned a place in the DNC Strategy Department; and began to align himself with rising stars of the Democratic Party Ted Kennedy and Drew Laton. Monaghan also ran his first campaign for Congressional Majority Whip under the Darrick Bowman for CML ticket and at one point sought the Democratic Nomination for President of the United States, earning the endorsement of Senator Jack Brogan. Unfortunately, just as Monaghan began to rise up party ranks, the Democratic Party as a whole came crashing down. Due to malicious action by select Republican Party leaders, much of the Democratic Party's Old Guard was forced to flee the country or even leave the game. As POWER V came to a close, Senator Monaghan found himself in an important role as one of the few remaining longtime POWER veterans in the Democratic Party. POWER VI As one of the most experienced remaining Democratic Party politicians, Monaghan relocated for the first time in his career to the traditionally progressive state of Vermont. He was reinstated as a member of the DNC Strategy Department and immediately took an active role in easing Vermont Democratic and Green Party relations, thus earning him the temporary role of Chair of Bipartisan Relations. Working closely with DNC Vice Chair Ted Kennedy and fellow Vermonters Bernie Sanders and John K. Smith, Monaghan was a proud signer of the Vermont Green-Democratic Peace Accord, a landmark document in the history of POWER interparty relations. Following the signing of the accord, Monaghan was elected to the US Senate without opposition. He served in this position for several terms before becoming Governor of Vermont after the post was vacated by Bernie Sanders, who was elected president. POWER VII In the wake of another reset, Monaghan returned to Vermont as a leader within the Democratic Party and the US Senate. POWER VIII